


Scene in a Dream

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [19]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: CLAMP Femslash Week, Canon Related, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Missing Scene, Mythology References, No Dialogue, One Shot, Requited Love, Short One Shot, Spirits, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Though they wouldn’t say it out loud, they chose each other.





	Scene in a Dream

In all honesty, Ame-warashi was both befuddled and intrigued by Zashiki-warashi. They were not of the human world, nor did Ame-warashi want to dwell in it for too long, while Zashiki-warashi showed great curiosity.

The spirit didn't know all of what evil humanity was capable of, nor should she ever have to. That was why she had to protect her, no matter the cost.

Even with her shy nature, Zashiki-warashi moved with an elegant, noble grace. Ame-warashi held her head high, not once letting her guard down. It wasn't that she  _couldn't_  grow close to her fellow spirit; she wanted to be closer to the other girl with all her being, but she had to keep her distance.

If Ame-warashi spoke of how she truly felt to Zashiki-warashi, she would risk unraveling on the spot.

Zashiki-warashi held onto Ame-warashi tightly, her arms wrapped around the other woman, their hands tangled, almost as if she  _couldn't_  and  _wouldn't_  let go.

Ame-warashi felt her cheeks flush pink, bewildered and excited, but she smiled, with Zashiki-warashi staring back in adoration. It was akin to a scene in a dream, one she wouldn't want to awaken from.

They had seen both what the spirit and human worlds held, the harmless and the unpredictable. Though they wouldn't say it out loud, they chose each other. Ame-warashi chose wherever Zashiki-warashi was every time.


End file.
